


The Youth 2: Go To Hell

by xconnerxx



Series: THE YOUTH [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xconnerxx/pseuds/xconnerxx
Summary: What's left of the team go on another mission to finish what started with Neron.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Garfield Logan/Original Male Character(s)
Series: THE YOUTH [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901179
Kudos: 3





	1. Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



The sun set behind the city as the team stepped out of a portal and took in the beautiful sight in front of them.

“The hollywood sign? I’ve always wanted to see this”. Garfield said glancing up and down the white letters.

Damian turned towards the changeling and scolded him “Stay focused Garfield, we’re here for a reason. Which reminds me, Jr why are we here?”

J.C turned away from the view and replied “We’re meeting someone and what did you just call me?”

Damian gave J.C his signature smirk and then replied “You are Constantine’s son,are you not?”

J.C just rolled his eyes at the boy wonder’s reply as two people appeared from around the corner. 

“Y’know I thought I was done babysitting you lot?” Constantine said as he approached the group, joined with him was Zatanna who stayed silent and glanced at the different members.

“Speak of the devil, nice to see you too dad”. J.C said as he put out his hand to shake Constantine’s.

“I’m still not fully comfortable with that label kid”. Constantine stated as he awkwardly shook his son's hand.

“Enough with the family reunion, we have a job to do” Damian spoke up interrupting the two.

“On that we can agree you little brat”. Constantine joked as he approached part of the hill pressing into the side of it and chanting something under his breath.

“Hi, I’m Beast Boy you can call me Garfield or Gar”. BB spoke loudly as he approached Zatanna.

“Nice to meet you Garfield, my name is Zatanna, I’m sure we’ve met before” Zatanna spoke with her calm and angelic voice. “May I ask what the problem seems to be with your quiet friend here?”

Zatanna was talking about Jaime, and once Gar realised that he was at a loss for words and shifted from one foot onto the other as he spoke “Ummm…..h-he...lost someone…..recently….and we don’t know all the details but we decided that it’s best for him to explain in his own time. Personally I don’t think he should be here because he’s dealing with a lot”.

Zatanna responded calmly “Ah I see….well people deal with loss in different ways and if he feels his place is here with us then who are we to tell him otherwise. All you can do as his friend is be there for him”.

Gar was stunned. He didn’t remember Zatanna ever being this wise before. Suddenly a noise was heard behind them as Constantine finished his spell as the side of the hill opened into a small doorway. “Right well I’ve opened the doorway to hell and you we’re right kid, the gate was sealed from mortals but demons can easily pass throu-” 

Before Constantine could finish his sentence he was interrupted with a magic mist surrounding him and Zatanna. J.C tried stepping in to help but was told to stay back by Constantine as Zatanna was pushed out of the mist by Beast Boy who was then trapped within the mist. Consumed by it.

“GAR!!!” J.C yelled as the smoke floated away into the door and away into hell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m going with you”. Zatanna argued as the four remaining team members stood just inside the entrance from earth and had black iron gates ahead of them.

“I understand why you want to, but you’re needed here, once we get back with the others you have to be ready to seal this gate”. J.C spoke, his voice still not calm since Gar and John were taken.

“We don’t have time to argue. We’re going” Damian spoke sternly as he passed through the gate followed by a still mute Blue Beetle.

“That settles it then, we’ll be back soon” J.C said as he joined his friends as they started their adventure into hell.


	2. ROBIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three remaining team members enter hell.  
> Hell doesn't want trespassers.

“Now remember what I told you. This place messes with your head and will use your own mind against you”. J.C said addressing his two friends, his voice calm which was surprising considering where they were.

“Don’t worry about us. Focus on where we’re going”. Damian replied the annoyance clear in his voice.

As the three travelled deeper into hell Damian couldn’t even begin to describe the sights around him. It wasn’t all burning and screaming instead it was calm and dark. He would dare to think peaceful even but there was an underlying tension in the air. This was a truly evil place.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and crack the team taken aback by this tried to duck down and stay balanced. “An earthquake? Underground?” Damian said as he tried to maintain perfect balance.

“Not an earthquake though I have no idea what this is”. J.C said as he lowered his hand to the ground to stay still. As he turned back to face his friends the earth fell out from beneath Damian, as he fell J.C screamed his name. J.C also tried looking around for Jaime who had also gone missing in the chaos.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian came to, his head pounding and the ground beneath his body rough and cold.

“AGH” He groaned as he stood up suddenly noticing a figure standing in front of him.

“Who are……It’s you”. Damian was speechless.

"Jon.”

Damian jumped up and took Jon into a hug which he realised was out of character for him and now that he thought about it, Jon wasn’t returning the embrace he wasn’t even moving or speaking. Damian stepped back looking at the half kryptonian “Jon?”

“You did it…..” Jon spoke so softly Damian barely heard him.

“W-what?” Damian replied, his eyes locking with Jon’s.

Jon stared back his eyes going from peaceful blue to a darker red glow “YOU KILLED ME!!!!!”  
Damian felt the lump in his throat rise and his mouth tremble slightly. Jon had never looked more terrifying to Damian.

“I-I never wanted to hurt you...I couldn't,” Damian choked out.

Jon’s voice was cold and booming “But you did. You hurt me. I was better off without you”.

Damian was pushed back by Jon and as he fell back to the ground footsteps approached from behind him. 

Damian quickly recovered to his knees as he turned to the figure behind him. The figure made him stop in his movements. “Father?”

Bruce looked down at the boy, his eyes staring daggers into him. “You were never a good Robin. You’re a disgrace to me, and to Gotham. You are no Son of mine”.

Bruce’s words we’re sharp and clear. Damian lowered his head in shame as his father walked away from him. Damian muttered “I’m sorry……”

“Don’t be sorry, boy. Be proud”. Damian heard a disembodied voice echo around him.

“I know that voice...no it can’t be…” Damian heard a laugh from behind him, slow and chilling.

“Hello, Grandson.” Damian quickly turned and stood his hand reaching for his blade at his waist but it was no longer there.

“I’ve missed you my boy, me and your mother have been awaiting your return”. Damian eyed the old man up and down.

“Ra’s Al Ghul. Should have known you’d be here in hell”. Damian spoke his voice sharp and threatening.

“You make it sound like I am a stranger. But let’s not dwell on that I am so happy you have chosen to return to me”. Ra’s held out his palm to the boy who looked at him with anger and confusion.

“What are you-” Damian trailed off as he realised he was in his League of Assassins gear and his hand was out in front of him reaching for his grandfather.

“NO….I-I can’t stop...I will never go back…….NO!!!!” Damian shouted at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly he was alone. Before he had time to collect himself he heard more sounds of something coming towards him.

“Oh...I forgot it’s hell….that must mean....” Damian spoke as he stood and unsheathed his sword.

“Demons”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I decided to take a long break from writing but I'm so happy to be getting back into it and I hope to have more frequent updates.  
> Also this is going to be my longest story by far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!!! I have the rest of the story completed but am analysing over the rest because I can't decide what idea fits best. I love to read comments so let me know what you think.


End file.
